


Together, Let Us Burn

by aionimica



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, but not really?, lady!darkling, sort of an au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: prompted by ignitesthestars: lady!darkling/alina - first kiss/makeout





	

That night, Alina flew on the rush of light in her veins. The glass of wine in her hand did nothing to sate the nerves, but the performance was over. She had done it, there was no more hiding, there was no more waiting. The Tsar had watched her and smiled and she stood in his court in a kefta. Even though it was black, she was here. _If only Mal could see her…_

She shook the thought from her head as the Darkling walked over, her eternal scowl momentarily lifted at Alina’s elation. The Darkling took a glass of wine from a server as they passed and lifted it to her red stained lips. “The Tsar is sufficiently pleased and sated,” she said as she came to Alina’s side and added softly, “You did very well.”

A blush came over Alina’s cheeks at the praise. The Darkling continued, her gaze resting on Alina just long enough to fuel the flame in her cheeks. “But I guess the real question is, are you tired of all of this yet?”

Alina grinned. “I don’t know how you tire of this.”

The Darkling emptied her glass and shrugged. Dropping off the wine glass, she crossed her arms. “Honestly? You live long enough and see enough of the same men in power. You’ll grow tired enough eventually.”

“I don’t have to stay, if that’s what you’re saying.” Alina looked around. “I think everybody managed to shake my hand already.”

The Darkling raised a single eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so?”

Alina looked at her, with a cross of suspicion and curiosity as the Darkling leaned in and took her hand and whispered in her ear and wiped a strand of hair from her face.

“Follow me,” she whispered and pulled her from the fray.

Dukes and duchesses parted to let them pass and Alina followed the Darkling through a small door. Emptying into a dark hallway, lit by sconces on the wall, the Darkling tried door after door until she pulled Alina into one not far down from the banquet hall.

It was a broom cupboard. In the dark, Alina stumbled over buckets stacked in the corner as the Darkling wrangled with broomsticks to her right. Laughter rose from her throat as Alina cast a single beam from her hand,

Shadows danced across the other girl’s throat. The Darkling smiled. “You’ve been practicing.”

Alina swallowed. “I’m a fast learner,” she managed with some composure.

The Darkling stepped closer, until they were only inches apart, the Darkling’s perfume heavy in Alina’s nose. “Do you want me to teach you something else?”

Alina doused her light and slowly nodded her head. “Yes,” she whispered.

A hand grabbed the small of her back gently and pulled her close, while the rest of her fell back against the closet walls. Lips pressed against hers, gentle at first, and then stronger, faster, seeking and consuming in the dark.

Their kiss in the gardens of the Little Palace was a mere shadow compared to this; this was a blazing light, burning bright and threatening to burn Alina and the Darkling and the Grand Palace along with it.

The Darkling’s black kefta was smooth as lambskin under her hands, nearly identical to her own, the golden sliver of a half moon aside. But where brilliance burst from Alina’s palms as she gathered the fabric in her hands, and twirled the Darkling’s hair between her fingers, shadows crept against her and kissed her skin with delicacy.

Teeth nipped against her bottom lip and along her jaw, pulling a moan from low in her chest. She could feel the Darkling grin against her skin as she turned her attention along her neck,   until they both jerked away. Alina’s eyes flew open and she doused her light as the locked handle behind them jiggled.

“Saints.” The Darkling groaned. Drunken murmurs filtered through the door, and a man’s voice cursed as the lock held. She held a hand over Alina’s mouth, soft and cool as her nails dug ever so gently into her skin.

A minute and little bit more before the mumbles faded down the hall and the Darkling’s lips curled into a smirk. “Much better,” she said, and her hand reached up and curled into Alina’s hair.

Curls fell one by one, Genya’s handiwork falling into disarray, and Alina’s lips parted and the Darkling kissed her further. The velvet taste of wine and soft lips filled her mouth. Warmth flooded along her limbs, until every hair on her body stood on end. The ache stretched down to her boots, where her toes curled on themselves. A hand on her hip pushed her back until she was flush against the wall and Alina gasped.

The Darkling pulled back, a smile breaking across the shadows on her face. “Can I come to you tonight?” she asked, her breath hot on her skin, her words ghosting along the curve of her neck.

Alina could only nod, her words still locked inside, behind swollen lips. The rogue on her lips had smeared and Alina couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman, her lips red as if smeared with blood. Leaning forward, The Darkling reached out with a slender, pale hand and wiped away the smeared lipstick from her face, before doing the same to Alina.

“I’ll see you then,” she whispered and left, leaving Alina to burn in the closet behind her.


End file.
